Over and Over
by pikachucrazy23
Summary: Arthur comes home to a surprise that ends his relationship with his boyfriend Alfred Pst USUK. Future CanUk or PrUk
1. Chapter 1

Over and over was inspired by the song"Over and over" by Three Days Grace

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA SORRY!**

* * *

Arthur had just gotten back from visiting his brother, Scott in New York. '_Maybe I should go see Alfred and see if he wants to hang out later. He hasn't called since I told him I'd be staying at Scott's for few weeks, maybe he's just busy.'_

Arthur opened the door to his and Alfred's apartment, but upon opening the door he instantly regretted not knocking before he came in. There on the couch was Alfred bent over by Ivan moaning and rocking his hips back onto the Russian. Arthur let out and audible gasp earning the attention of the two males on the couch.

"Oh, Arthur you're back." Alfred sheepishly said despite his boyfriend catching him with his pants down with another man.

"Yes, I'm back, care to explain the current situation?"

"Listen, Arty this isn't what it looks like. I can explain-"

"I don't need your excuses Alfred. I know where I don't belong, and that's here" Arthur runs down the hall into his room.

"Arthur, Wait!" Alfred tried to pull up his pants to catch his now ex-boyfriend.

* * *

Arthur gathered his clothes into a suitcase he had in his closet. Trying to hold back tears, he had suspicions about the American messing around behind his back he hoped, prayed that it wasn't true. Now seeing his accusation was correct he knew he had to get away from Alfred.

"Arthur, wait up!" Arthur heard his name being called but he ignored them trying to find somewhere he could stay until he could face the American again.

"Arthur, listen to me, hang on." Alfred grabbed his wrist trying to keep him from leaving.

"Leave me alone!" Arthur snapped he knew Alfred was toying with him when he said he was serious about their relationship. "Why don't you just go back to that Russian you love so much and stay the hell away from me?" Arthur tried to yank his wrist out of the American's iron grip but no avail

"Let me go!" Arthur started thrashing franticly trying to free his hand

"No. I can't let you leave Arthur; I love you too much for that."

"You should've thought about that before deciding to let Ivan get in your pants."

Alfred finally let go of Arthur's wrist letting his arm flop down to his side

"Artie I swear-"Alfred started before he was interrupted

"Don't call me that ridicules pet name." Arthur said as he was opening the door to leave. "You have no right to call me that anymore. We are finished." And with that being said he left.

* * *

PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW THIS IS MY FIRST FIC &

I WANT TO KNOW IF I DID ANY GOOD

THANK YOU FOR READING!


	2. Chapter 2

_**SORRY TO KEEP YOU ALL WAITING I KNIDA FORGOT ABOUT THIS FIC -SHEEPISH SMILE- ((^.^7))**_

_**THANK YOU FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED :D**_

* * *

Alfred stood at the door, dumbfounded at what had just occurred _'What the hell just happened?' _Alfred thought sighing exhaustedly

"Man what am I going to do now?" Alfred asked aloud.

"If you care about him that much then go after him." Ivan suggested, walking in the room

"I guess but he'll never believe me. Man did you see his face? He was crying!" said exasperated and running his hands through his hair. "I knew I should've never given in to you." He said suddenly turning on the Russian he was previously having sex with.

"Well you did and look where that got you." Ivan said with a creepy smile on his face "I'll leave you alone so you can _maybe_ get your little British boy toy back."

"Just leave will you?" he said pushing the Russian out of his apartment

"I need to get him back." Alfred said changing his clothes and heading out to look for Arthur

* * *

Arthur walked up to his Canadian friend's house. He was still in tears that were hidden by the rain that was falling outside _'Funny seems like the weather is reflecting my emotions' _he thought bitterly

He knocked on the door hearing a muffled "I'm coming" when the foor was opened, there stood a tall, blonde, young man that Arthur relied so much on during their high school years, Matthew.

"Arthur! It's good to see you how have you been? Come in, come in. I was just about to watch the hockey game." he said with a soft smile

Arthur walked in sluggishly, his movements slow, and uncharacteristic of his gentlemanly nature.

"I'll get you a towel to dry off." the Canadian quickly ran off to fetch a clean towel for his British friend

"Are you okay Arthur? You're not like yourself." Matthew asked

"Yes, Matthew can I ask you a question?" the Brit asked shyly

"Sure you can ask me anything Arthur we're friend aren't we?" the taller blonde questioned _'I wonder why he would ask something like that he knows I won't say anything to him'_

"Do you think it's right to break up with someone when you see them having sex with someone else?" he asked, broken expression on his pale face

"Well if they cheated on you, then of course." Matthew replied _'Why would he ask-. No way was Al caught in the act with someone else?' _he thought to himself

"Oh, okay." he said keeping his expression neutral

"Arthur did Al cheat on you?" it pained the blonde to ask him the question but he neede to make sure to help Arthur

"Yes he did I caught him with his pants down literally and I just knew that we wouldn't last very long, it was only a matter of time that he would cheat."mumbled the brokenhearted blonde

"How about you stay here with me for a little while until things calm down and I'll help you look for a new apartment." the Canadian offered with a soft smile on his face

There was loud knocking at the door followed by shouting, Matthew got up to answer the door

"Hey Mattie, can I come in?" the American asked already walking into the house

"Al I don't think-"

"It's cool Matt I just came to look for Artie, do you know where-" Alfred stopped in his tracks at the sight before him; Arthur was in his brother's living room without a shirt on and water dripping down his torso.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Arthur asked icily, glaring at the American in front of him

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFHANGER SORRY TO LEAVE YOU HANGIN' YOU GUYS


	3. Chapter 3

_"What are _**you** _doing here?" Arthur asked icily, glaring at the American in front of him._

"Artie, just listen to me-"he started only to be interrupted by Arthur

"I don't want to listen to your bullshit Alfred. You bloody heaping pile of shit! You bloody fucking used me as your fuck toy until you found someone to replace me" Arthur yelled at the top of his lungs, starting to feel lightheaded after his outburst

"Please Artie! I'm begging you, just let me explain." Alfred said desperately, Arthur ignored him; he was becoming unsteady on his feet. Matthew walked in having heard Arthur's outburst

"Al I think you should leave." Matthew said gently trying not to enrage his cousin.

"Why should I Matt!?" Alfred yelled at anger filling his deep blue eyes.

Both relatives were unaware of Arthur's breathing becoming labored and coming out in shallow puffs, getting weaker with every passing moment.

"Because Alfred, he told me everything that happened between you two, you're the reason he's like this," the Canadian retorted to his American relative motioning to Arthur

The boys heard a loud thump and looked around finding Arthur sprawled out on the floor, his face hidden from the other two blondes

"Arthur! Are you okay?" Matthew asked frantically, Alfred kneeling, and trying to help Arthur up.

"Let me go you American wanker! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you." Arthur said panting, while getting out of the bespectacled blonde's grip.

Alfred was shocked and let go of the Brit he never heard such harsh words come out of the Brit's mouth; Arthur may have been mean sometimes but he would end up taking back whatever was said.

_'I guess I should leave them alone and talk to Artie tomorrow' _the American thought sadly, looking at Arthur, who was now sleeping, breathing still labored.

"I guess I _should_ leave you two alone." Alfred said getting up from his position on the floor. "I'll come back tomorrow to check on him," the blonde said to his cousin

"I'm sorry for the trouble I might've caused, bye Matt." Alfred said waving goodbye as he shut the door behind him.


End file.
